Toothless
|Neutral = Trader Johann (formerly) |Enemies = |Likes = Flying, Hiccup, fishes, playing, Cloudjumper, Stormfly, fun, training eels, icicles, having butterflies on his nose, sneezing, the Light Fury |Dislikes = |imagewidth = }}Toothless is Hiccup's companion and best friend, as well as his main protection and transportation. By the end of ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'', Toothless became the new Alpha-Dragon of Berk as Hiccup became chief. While in ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'', Toothless found himself a mate and went to live with her in the Hidden World. Appearance Toothless is coal or midnight black with very very faint bluish green tones. Unlike other dragons who are spiky and reptilian, Toothless is sleek and streamlined. He has two gigantic black wings as well as two smaller wings behind them. His tail has two fins, one on each side that help him fly, though one is artificial. He has two gigantic eyes on the front of his face that are immensely expressive, being able to become slits like a hunting cat, or widen into saucers like a puppy. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, the spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that even he didn't know about, but they were revealed by Valka. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the first movie. Valka reveals that the marks under his neck reveal that Toothless is, in fact, the same age as Hiccup. Powers and Abilities As a dragon, Toothless has the power of flight and to breath fire. Being a Night Fury, he is the fastest dragon, able to fly at supersonic speeds. With his dark coloring, he is invisible at night. His most powerful ability is to fly high and tuck his wings into a dive bomb, letting out a blast of extremely powerful fire that is strong enough to severely injure the Red Death or destroy huge battlements of metal stone and wood in one shot. This dive bomb generates a shrieking sound, letting those unlucky enough to be its target know when to take cover. Since losing one of his tail fins, he has had to rely on a special prosthetic created by Hiccup to fly, with Hiccup controlling it, which is how he prefers it. It may be that with Hiccup helping him, he doesn't just carry him like other dragons instead he is actually flying with him. He is shown to be incredibly durable, falling from the clouds onto a thick sheet of ice into the water with no ill effects. Toothless also shows tremendous strength: he has been shown to defeat the Vikings' most feared dragons without the use of fire or flight (Whispering Death, Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare...), and has defeated groups of Vikings and even Stoick himself with ease In Riders of Berk, it is revealed that Toothless (and other Night Furies) can use echolocation to navigate dark, tight areas. However, Toothless is just as vulnerable to things that affects other dragons (with a few exceptions). He holds a dragon's natural fear of eels which, if ingested, cause Toothless to fall prey to the effects of Eel Pox, including nausea, an "explosive cough" beyond his natural shot limit, paranoid fits of delusions and distorted vision. Toothless can be made completely passive when given dragon nip and filled with rage and violence in the presence of dragon root. Toothless can be controlled against his will should he be within the vicinity of an Alpha-dragon, which can be circumvented through enough willpower. This weakness could possibly be voided after becoming an Alpha-dragon, though this is unclear. After defeating Drago's Bewilderbeast, Toothless became the new Alpha-Dragon to the dragons of Berk and Valka's Dragon Den. As the new Alpha-dragon, Toothless has now total authority over all of the dragons within the vicinity, though whether or not he can do it by force or on command like the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death is yet to be revealed. Weapons Night Furies are said to be amazing fighters. He is one of the main forms of protection for the group other than Jack and Elsa's ice and Merida's arrows. Toothless has 7 main weapons - claws, teeth, intelligence, strength, speed, agility and fire breath. He also has 2 main forms of defense. *'Claws:' Like other dragons, Toothless has claws that can help him climb when he can't fly, attack enemies etc. *'Fire Breath:' Night Furies breathe fire, but their fire tends to be purple mixed with a bluish-white colour.They use their incredible explosive fire to damage any unlucky foe. It is shown that a Night Fury can switch between different fire styles; In the TV series Hiccup tells Toothless to use "plasma blasts". Plasma blasts are purple fire-bolts that explode on target immediately these can be altered to different power levels some being capable of knocking someone out while others are able to completely destroy battlements. These are a Night Fury's primary defense and are very lethal. Second is the fire a Night Fury uses to warm up the place where it will sleep, as seen on the movie and the TV show. This fire isn't particularly strong, but it can light up fireplaces and stoves. It is shown that a Night Fury's shot limit is 6, but this shot limit was temporarily voided and the blasts more destructive after eating a red eel by accident. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, as Toothless blocked the Bewilderbeast's ice blast, Toothless began to glow a phosphorescent blue, his plasma blasts becoming so powerful that they were able to blast off one of the Bewilderbeast's horns and defeating it. *'Teeth:' As a Night Fury, Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. *'Intelligence:' Night Furies are the most intelligent of all dragons, as intelligent as a human being to some degree. *'Strength:' A Night Fury's strength is so impressive that it is able to wrestle and pin much larger dragons with little to now effort at all. (Possibly Strongest Dragon Of Them All) *'Speed:' Night Furies are the fastest dragons; when flying they are able to reach supersonic speeds and when on land are an equal match in running speed for the flightless Speed Stinger dragon. *'Agility:' Night Furies are the most agile dragons, known to dodge fast attacks in both the air and on land. *'Echolocation:' Toothless has also shown he is capable of echolocation. Like bats, Toothless is able to use his "sonar" to navigate dark caverns. For defense Toothless has two main forms: his scaly hide and his wings. *'Hide:' Toothless's entire body is covered in a thick coal black hide, which is fire proof and resistant to the cold (on Berk, where it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, it's important to stay warm) His hide also is strong enough to take direct shots with arrows/projectile attacks like fire balls or a Bewilderbeast's ice blast with little to no damage, and allows him to handle falls from very high elevations. *'Wings:' Not only are Toothless wings are strong enough to handle supersonic speeds but they can also deflect fireballs and are resistant to arrow shots and projectiles. When needed, his wings allow him to protect others like Hiccup or the Group. Role in the Crossover Toothless is appropriately attached to Hiccup in the team's dynamics, making Toothless the honorary "fifth member" to The Big Four. Though how he meets each of the members may differ from story to story, he eventually warms up to all of them and does what he can to protect and care for them. In some scenarios (like Modern AU), Toothless' species is changed to either Hiccup's house pet like a cat, dog or lizard, or a human form, always sporting the original's black color-scheme and green eyes. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Secondary Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Racers Category:Steeds Category:Animated Characters